Problems in Paris
by BirdieBurr
Summary: Now that the Teen Titans are finally back in Jump City after being in Tokyo, will everything go back to normal? Robstar, BBRae
1. Back from Tokyo

**AN: Okay so I haven't written anything in years but I've pretty much read almost every Teen Titans fanfiction out there so I've resorted to writing my own. I hope this is okay, haha. I do not own the rights to this story or these characters. Leave a comment to help me make the story better!**

 **Problems in Paris:** taking place about a month after Trouble in Tokyo.

It was just like any other day at Titans Tower. Beast Boy was sleeping in as per usual, Cyborg was servicing the T-Car, Raven was mediating in her room, and Robin was in his room looking over articles about odd instances happening up and down the coast. He was trying to link the occurrences to any familiar set of patterns possible to figure out if the instances were tied together somehow. Starfire, however, was out on the roof, soaking up what sunlight she could, feeling her energy recharge. Nothing was out of the ordinary, or so it seemed. It was around one in the afternoon and there was no distress signal yet, in fact, there hadn't been any in a week. The Titans were feeling a bit on edge, worrying that perhaps the Hive had been planning something while they were away and waiting for just the right moment to attack.

Now that the Brotherhood of Evil was out of the way, the Titans weren't so stretched thin when it came to foes, but somehow some of the Hive members melted and were able to break out. Their selfish ways didn't allow for them to set any others free besides their teammates. Gizmo wanted to run out of there as quick as possible, not even considering releasing any other villains.

Outside the Tower, Starfire was about to start wrapping up her sunbathing to head back inside when she heard a familiar _swoop_ beside her. Any other person would've been frightened, but to Starfire, it was a welcome sound. It meant that Robin had come to join her. She rolled onto her side to face him, keeping her eyes closed so that sun did not shine directly into her pupils. "Hello, friend Robin," she called to him. He smiled to himself and took his leave beside her, leaning back on his elbows to enjoy the sun as well. "I was actually doing the wrapping up, Robin. I thought maybe I had been out here the too long." Robin chuckled at her frequent use of "the" in her sentences. "Shame," he replied, "I had just decided to take a break for once." Starfire sat up quickly, "You what?!" Her lips stretched thinly across her face in a large smile. Robin was never one to back away from a mission, but ever since Tokyo, he had started to show his more lenient side, making time for Starfire here and there even though his training told him otherwise.

He sat up, crossing his legs to balance out his weight. Starfire had risen to her feet to stretch, "I am feeling the glad that you have chosen to spend your time off with me, Robin." Robin looked up at Starfire with a tint of admiration for her in his eyes. It had been just over a month since their last day in Tokyo and the young couple were still trying to figure out their dynamic with each other. Some days it was so easy. It felt like there was no pressure to be anything they didn't want to be, everything just flowed together smoothly, but some days the two didn't know where the boundaries were between them and each were worried about making the other uncomfortable.

Starfire gazed down at Robin, biting her lip gently. She extended her hand to him, offering assistance in bringing him up to his feet as well. He took her hand and rose up, although he didn't use her hand for help at all, he didn't require it, but he didn't want to hurt Star's feelings. The silence between them flowed in a comfortable manner as the two glanced at each other. Robin noticed a leaf had snuck its way in Starfire's hair, so he reached forward to pull it out, however, he became distracted when Starfire elicited a small sigh at his contact with her. She leaned her face against his hand, closing her eyes in the process to simply feel the soft touch. Robin felt the instinctual urge to pull away but fought against it. She took a step closer and almost startled Robin, but he continued to try to feel rather than rationalize. He realized that she was continuing to get closer, and he raised his other hand to place it against her cheek, the situation feeling familiar.

Just as he was about to reach up to kiss her, a loud crack came from the door that led to the roof and the rest of the Titans emerged. "Wassup y'all!?" Beast Boy shouted at the two. The jumped apart faster than you could say "nothing!" A blush creeped across both of their faces as Robin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Cyborg released a hearty laugh, "We didn't realize this was alooone time. BB and I thought we could all play a game. BB practically dragged Raven along. But if you'd rather spend more time with ya giiiirllfrienddd," Cyborg stretched the word out, embarrassing Robin further. Robin was about to shout back that Star wasn't his girlfriend, but he remembered what happened last time he made such a comment and then they were stranded on a wasteland of a planet. Besides, maybe she was his girlfriend? He made a mental note to discuss the topic with Star later, and before he could reply to Cy with a witty comment, his communicator released a high pitched signal. Robin grabbed the communicator, reading that there was a minor situation downtown that needed to be dealt with. "Maybe when we get back, but for now, TITANS, GO!" The team sprang into action, making their way to the heart of Jump City.

 **Okay Y'all I think that's gonna be it for this chapter. Comment any thoughts! Thanks! Love, Robin (yes that is actually my name)**


	2. On the move

**AN: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story! Also, thank you for you kind review, Vi! I plan to update as soon as possible after I upload each chapter. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

The Titans arrived in downtown Jump, ready to take on whatever it was that may be ailing the area. Perhaps the Titans were a bit over powered for the simple robbery that was taking place in the local bank, but they hadn't fought in so long they felt like this was their only chance, worried that they weren't going to have another distress signal for weeks.

Beast Boy shifted into a snake, and slithered up to the Robber, chomping down on his leg. This, in turn, caused the robber to throw his stolen goods into the air, for which Cyborg stretched out a metallic hand and caught it. Starfire was assisting with the hostages within the bank, flying them to safety outside. Raven was busy rebalancing the knocked over statues and décor within the bank, occasionally sending over a portal to the robber to scare him into listening to Robin, who was taking his time interrogating the thief, using more intimidating measures than usual. Once everyone had finished their individual measures, they joined in with Robin to get the information that they needed. The robber quickly surrendered once he saw what he was up against, however, the Titans continued on their tirade.

The police showed up not long after insisting that they finished the job, but the Titans were hesitant. They wanted to be helpful after sitting alone for about a month. The police assured them that they could take it from there, so they finally agreed and started to head back to the tower.

Once they made it bank home, they returned to their original spots they resided in usually. Cyborg and BB were just hanging out on the couch, not paying attention to the ninja movie that was playing, Raven was reading a book she had already read before, in hopes of another distress signal coming in, Starfire was staring out at Jump City through the window, watching ducks swim in the water from a distance, and Robin was pretending to be catching up on some notes that Batman had sent over to him regarding his role in Gotham, but if Robin was honest, he had already read these quite thoroughly last week. Instead of reading them now, he gazed at Starfire who had her knees pulled up to her chest, and rested her head down on her knees.

Robin took the initiative for once, and made his way over to Starfire. He tapped a light finger on her shoulder, to which she looked up slowly, trying to break out of the lazy stupor all of the other Titans seemed to be in. Robin smiled down at her and extended his hand. "Do you maybe wanna go for a walk with me Star?" She smiled back at him and took his hand, "Yes, I would love to do the walking with you!" The young couple started making their way towards the elevator when Beast Boy noticed that they were leaving. "Hey!" He shouted to them. "Where are y'all goin' to?" Robin shuffled nervously, "Just going to on a walk.." Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and wiggled their eyebrows. "Uh huhhh," Beast Boy and Cyborg chanted in unison. Starfire scratched the back of her hand, "Well I suppose you all could join-" However, Robin cut her off, "No! This is just gonna be us today," he told her through clenched teeth. She nodded to him, "Oooohh. Like the date?" She whispered back, not wanting the team to hear her. Robin nodded back sheepishly.

Beast Boy took to his feet, hearing Starfire anyways with his super hearing, "Well if y'all are gonna run away togetha, then I'm taking my sweet mama RaeRae on a date too." He turned into a bird and flew over to Raven, turning back into his normal self, grabbing Raven by the arm and pulling her into a dip. Her eyes quickly turned Red, another set appearing on her forehead, growling at Beast Boy. He set her down quickly, covering his face with his arms, "I'm sorry, mama!" Raven blushed and kissed him on the cheek gently. "Now leave me alone," She called to Beast Boy, who melted to the floor. "Whatever you say, mama."

Robin and Starfire took that as their cue to leave without being noticed. Once they were at the park that they wished to explore, they started walking down a path covered by trees. Starfire carefully moved closer to Robin, so that their shoulders were touching. Robin blushed and decided to take it one step further and reached down to grab her hand. He laced her fingers through his, and grinned at her. She giggled at him, although a bit surprised that he had taken that move. They continued on their walk in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the other's company.

They reached an open field, covered in sunflowers. Starfire giggled, and ran towards them, "Look! They are so the big!" Robin laughed at her and ran over as well. "Beautiful too," he added. "Just like someone else I know." He winked at Starfire, who blushed furiously at his kind words. She landed back on the ground, and took a step towards Robin. "Robin?" She questioned lightly. "Yeah, Star?" Robin glanced down at her lips and then back to her eyes. Star reached her hand out to place her fingers in Robin's dark hair. "I believe that there was something we were about to do before we were the interrupted.." She batted her eyes at him demurely. "Oh, yeah?" Robin replied, knowing where she was going with this, taking another step closer until they were both under the shade of one sunflower. "I think so.." Starfire replied. Robin chuckled at her words, before placing a hand behind her waist, pulling her even closer. "You thought right." He slowly made a move closer to her, tilting his face a little so that their noses wouldn't bump. She closed her eyes quickly, excited for the lip contact. She moved forward as well, and soon their lips met in a gentle touch. Starfire felt her heartbeat pick up and Robin could've sworn that he was dreaming, but they continued their gentle kiss before breaking away after about ten seconds.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," Robin said, shyly. Star giggled at him, "Me too." They continued their walk into the patch of sunflowers, looking for a place to sit down.

 **Okay! That's the end of this chapter! Stay tuned to see what happens inside the flower patch! Please favorite and review! Bye, my lovelies!**


End file.
